Personal Disclaimer
by Blaine's Tummy
Summary: Sue takes on the role of Kurt's protector, but being nice and caring is something foreign to her so she doesn't exactly rock the role. But she's trying and that's what matters... right? Kurt/OC
1. Prelude

**Author's Note: My first chaptered fic! Let's hope it turns out to not epically fail! The idea is all njferrell's, I just went in and filled in the blanks. Well, here we go- and cue the applause!**

Someone knocked on the door of Elizabeth Hummel's hospital room: #213- which wasn't anything new. Friends of the Hummel family had been popping up without warning since Elizabeth's breast cancer had permanently forced her into the Lima Medical Hospital. Close friends had wanted to give words of concern and comfort but no one had actually said the dreaded word. "Goodbye" had always been implied but never spoken for fear that Elizabeth's imminent death would suddenly become all too painfully real.

The Hummel Trio turned to look at the door; Kurt from his spot by the window, Burt from his nearly-permanent position beside his wife, and Elizabeth from the uncomfortable hospital bed that she had not left for the longest time- the pain was far too much. Burt squeezed Elizabeth's fragile hand delicately before standing to answer the door.

"Sue." Her name came out like a sigh of relief that seemed to take away even just a little bit of Burt's pain. He felt just a tad lighter. "Glad you could make it." He gave her a bear hug.

"You think I'd miss this?" Sue Sylvester's odd take on humor lacked its usual bite as it was tinged with sadness. Holding the familiar hug for a few moments long before breaking it, she turned to her lifelong best friend whom she was about to lose in the blink of an eye. "Not for the world." She patted Burt's arm before walking to Elizabeth's side.

"Aunt Sue?" Kurt pipped up. He still hadn't really grasped the concept that his momma would soon not be in his life anymore except for his memories; he didn't understand that everyone was saying "goodbye and good luck" without being that blunt. He just knew that he recognized the lady that had the most horrid hair cut and never seemed to rid herself of her track suit. Thought today she did wear sweatpants and a flannel shirt- an improvement but not much.

Sue's eyes fell upon Kurt, her "nephew-that-wasn't-really-her-nephew". She had been around the young boy ever since he had prematurely popped into this world(giving everyone quite the scare) and he had suddenly, without explanation, started calling Sue his aunt. "Hey there, Pip Squeak. Shouldn't you be in school? I know Mrs. Perfect Attendance here would let no son of her's skip," she joked.

The clueless boy didn't quite get Sue's sarcasm but he giggled anyway. "It's Christmas break," he informed her with a small smile.

Sue raised an eyebrow, taking Elizabeth's hand but keeping her gaze on Kurt. "Is it now? Are you excited for Christmas?" She wasn't sure how to interact with kids, but she knew Kurt, and Kurt wasn't like any other kid she knew.

The kid in questions smiled modestly. "It isn't the same without momma home," he answers simply, always one to tell the truth, not knowing the amount of depth that single sentence held in it. Kurt had always seemed so old for his age.

Sue caught Elizabeth's eyes and they held so much hurt in them it nearly hurt Sue herself. "Burt," Elizabeth grabbed her husband's attention, "would you take Kurt outside for a moment, so I can talk to Sue? I'm sure he's hungry."

Burt nodded, walking over to his son. "C'mon, buddy." The father picked Kurt up, by the little boy's waist, the way he liked. Kurt's arms automatically wrapped around his daddy's neck and his legs around his daddy's torso. They walked out and towards the cafeteria, each knowing they wouldn't be able to eat.

Sue sat down in the chair that Burt had recently occupied. "I guess God's calling," she deadpanned, blunt as ever.

"_Someone's _calling," Elizabeth murmured thoughtfully with a sad smile, glancing at the ceiling then at her friend. "And I'm not sure I'm ready to answer just yet."

They sat in companionable silence for a while, Sue not sure of what to say and Elizabeth not sure of how to say something. "Will you do something for me once... once I'm gone?" the bed-ridden woman suddenly asked, finally deciding to just spit it out. "It's a pretty big thing I'm about to ask of you... but I trust you and I know you can do this for me. But, I need you to promise-" her voice broke, "promise me something." She had on her large, pleading eyes.

Sue was about to drown in the overload of emotion that she wasn't used to, but she forced her head above the metaphorical water and nodded. "Has there ever been a promise of yours I haven't kept?" she asked rhetorically.

Elizabeth smiled a watery smile. "Take care of my boys. Kurt especially. You know he's..." She trailed off, getting herself together before she got all choked up again, thinking about her little boy. "different. And you know how people react to different. It's automatically wrong, a sin of God." She paused to roll her eyes, scoffing at people's ignorance. "You know how he's different, Sue... I don't want him to be alone.

"I know Burt's going to be there for him, every step of the way, but Burt... he's still... you know." The woman was growing flustered with her inability to stop becoming choked up. She was going to miss her boys so much...

The other woman nodded, understanding completely. "Yeah... People aren't going to like Pip Squeak's differences... They already don't like it," she murmured, able to remember one time of many about a year ago when Kurt had been treated poorly because of his more feminine side.

_**Glee Flashback**_

"_And he finished with some __Chaînés turns and then-" Elizabeth was cut off, just about to finish her story of Kurt's solo ballet recital when said boy flew through the door and immediately through the door that led to the stairs he took to his room. The door was locked behind him._

_Sue had been listening intently to her best friend, though she hadn't a clue what she was talking about. Ballet wasn't her thing though she did her best to be at every recital, to support Kurt, but this last one she hadn't been able to make because she had to take an extra shift at work. Her eyes followed the speeding boy but wasn't able to move fast enough to try and stop him._

_The two woman shared a look and Elizabeth was about to call after her son when her husband ran in. "What happened?" the worried wife inquired._

_Burt paused to look at the two, looking as worried and dumbstruck as they felt. "I-I," he shrugged, "I don't know. He wouldn't talk all the way home and he wouldn't look at me and he had that funny F-F- __whatever, hat pulled down so I couldn't see his eyes." He seemed almost frantic with worry._

_The three adults immediately hurried to the door, leading to where the hurt boy was sobbing. They uselessly jiggled the knob and called his name, pleading him to come out and talk to them._

_Kurt collapsed onto his bed, taking some of the bed spread into his small fists. He shook with the sobs that consumed him. Somewhere, deep inside, he knew that he was acting silly and childish but all he wanted was to cry and not have to tell his momma and daddy what had happened because he feared their disappointment. But his young mind had yet to comprehend the reason for feeling this way, thus unable to fully realize it._

_Sue suddenly got an idea and plucked a bobby pin from Elizabeth's makeshift hair bun that she had thrown together just to keep the mane out of her way; she had looked like the typical housewife. Now her chocolate hair fell haphazardly down her back and she let out a little mewl of complaint but was cut off when her friend started to prod the hole in the doorknob. The lock clicked and the door willingly fell open._

"_Oh, Sue, I could kiss you," Elizabeth said appreciatively. "Now, I'm going to go down and see him alone. You know how he gets when he's bombarded." She gave stern looks till they nodded and watched her descend the stairs._

"_How'd you learn to do that?" Burt asked, trying distract himself from the current mood or worry._

_Sue gave him a look that said, "Do you really wanna know?"._

_Burt shook his head. "Okay, no, never mind. Want another cup of Joe?"_

"_Kurt... baby? It's momma," Elizabeth announced her presence so she wouldn't surprise her son as she stepped into his room. Her eyes fell onto the lump under the covers of Kurt's queen sized bed and she frowned. She could hear his sobs._

"_Hush, little baby, don't you cry, Momma's gonna sing you a lullaby," she began, making her way to the middle of Kurt's room where his bed was. "Hush, little baby, don't you cry, Momma's gonna buy you a mockingbird." She sat down on the edge of her son's bed and rubbed the little lump in a soothing way. "And if that mockingbird won't sing, Momma's gonna buy you a diamond ring." She smiled as the sobs died down and were replaced with a soft sniffling. "And if that diamond ring turns brass, Momma's gonna buy you a looking glass. Now, hush, little baby, don't you cry, dry those pretty eyes and always know... that Daddy loves you and so do I."_

_Kurt slowly pulled the covers from over his head so that he could sit up and look at his momma. His face was blotchy and his eyes were red-rimmed._

"_Want to tell Momma what happened?" Elizabeth inquired softly, stroking Kurt's hair in a way that comforted but also kept it smooth and fixed proper. She knew better than to mess up the beautiful hair._

_Kurt rubbed his eyes and wiped his nose on the sheets; he sniffled. "Some kids on the playground were being mean," he offered in explanation, a little unwillingly, but it felt good to let his momma know._

_She frowned sympathetically, still soothingly patting Kurt's hair. "How so, baby?" she prodded gently._

_The boy shifted so he was curled up against his momma's side and she shifted to comfortably hold him there. "Dave and some of his friends came up to me and pushed me down. They called me a sissy and a girl and queer." He looked seriously up at his momma. "I'm not a girl, Momma," he said with a defiant jut to his chin._

_Elizabeth smiled at her little boy, shaking her head softly. "Oh, I know you aren't. You're my big boy." She paused for a moment to gently tap his nose with her finger. "Just... don't let what they did get to you, okay? It doesn't mean anything, Kurt, baby, _anything_. Do you understand?"_

_Kurt was silent for a bit, pondering whether he did really understand, then gave his momma a firm head shake. "Yes, Momma."_

"_Good. Now, how about you change into something comfortable and I'll go fix you a snack. Aunt Sue is waiting upstairs to see another performance of your ballet recital so bring your dancing shoes!"_

_Elizabeth had then gone back upstairs and pretended everything was fine, merely telling her husband and friend that kids had been mean to Kurt and that he was okay now, giving as little detail as possible. Later on, Elizabeth would spill everything to Sue in private, then Burt, because she was secretly so painfully worried over her son._

_**End Glee Flashback**_

"That's why... I _need_ you to promise me..."

Sue smiled and held up her right hand. "Scout's honor."


	2. Beauty and the Beast

The Hummel Trio had been reduced to a mere Pair. But, if you really thought about it, it was like they were still a Trio, if you included one Sue Sylvester. She had been around so much, it was like they had used to be a Set of Four. But it truly didn't matter now, because it was never going to be the same without Elizabeth. It had been three years since she died and it was still hitting the Hummels hard.

Burt was trying his hardest to make everything around home seem normal. He was trying his hardest at the new concept of cooking. He tried to be calm and happy enough for both Kurt and himself but he knew he was failing because Kurt was trying to be calm and happy enough for the both of them as well, which made Burt feel like a terrible father because Kurt shouldn't have to pretend to be happy for them.

Kurt was in the fifth grade now- his first day, to be exact. He had been dropped off by his daddy and had put a smile on his face because he didn't want his daddy worrying about him. He was still getting used to the concept that his momma was actually gone- well, in all actuality, he was still trying to believe it, because he really didn't want to. On top of that, it was the first day of school, and those were always terrible

The little boy walked into the choir/drama room after his teacher had dismissed the class- each kid had then gone to their respective extracurricular activities. He took a seat near the back, his eyes trained on the floor, slumping over his desk.

He heard a squeak that was a telltale sign of someone sitting in the chair beside him; he had learned that the desk's chair next to his was extremely squeaky. No one ever sat beside him so he looked up at the girl in surprise.

She was a bit on the chunky side but she totally worked it, wearing a really cute, butch looking outfit. She gave Kurt a big smile, turning in the seat so she can look at him. "Hi, I'm New." She then frowned, shaking her head. "Wait, my name's not New, it's Mercedes." She gave him a self-depreciating smile.

Kurt smiled, instantly liking this girl. He offered his hand. "Hello, I'm Fabulous- but you can call me Kurt," he said, playing along with the girl's little mishap.

Mercedes laughed and Kurt joined in, smiling for real which he hadn't done since his momma had died. "You're alright, White Boy."

Kurt glanced around, all secretive-like, and leaned close to Mercedes. "Wait 'til you hear me sing." He giggled lightly.

"Oh, no, honey. You haven't heard singing till you hear me," she shot right back.

They smile and Kurt finally felt like he actually had a friend.

_**Glee Time Warp**_

"Oh my gosh! Your voice is like that of angels," Mercedes complimented, walking with her arm linked with Kurt's to the lunch room.

Kurt smirked, shifting his bangs and looking off into the distance dramatically. "So I've been told. Oh, who are you going to audition to be in _Beauty and the Beast_?" he asked excitedly, smiling hugely. "Your voice is nothing to be trifled with either."

The girl's dark skin barely concealed her blush. "I'm not sure... but Madame de la Grande Bouche sounds like my style," she confided, referring to the former opera diva turned wardrobe. "What about you?"

Kurt smiled brightly. "Belle, most definitely. She's perfectly within my vocal range and acting skills." He clapped his hands together excitedly.

"You would be a great Belle. You should totally buy a sort of old timey-ish dress to try out in- Mrs. Trevor won't be able to say no," she gushed, always up for talking about fashion.

"That's a great idea! My Aunt Sue can probably take me..." he mused then turned to look brightly at her. "You should come with! That would be so much fun."

Mercedes beamed. "That _would _be fun," she murmured, pretending like she had to think it over.

"Pwease, Cedes." Kurt put on his best puppy dog eyes and pouty lip.

She smirked. "Alright." She pushed open the cafeteria door for both Kurt and herself. She walked over to the lunch line, followed by a positively beaming Kurt.

"So, where did you move here from?" the boy asked conversationally as they took their seats at an empty table. He took his napkin and prodded gently at the pizza, glanced at the grease stain it left, and deemed it unworthy to eat.

Mercedes, however, took a big, whopping bite out of her carb-filled lunch. "Tennessee. My dad had to move for his work so we had to move too," she explained after swallowing.

Kurt nodded sympathetically, and thinking about families made him think about the mom he no longer had. He forced back the tears, determined not to scare off his new friend with an emotional onslaught.

On the other side of the cafeteria sat Dave and Azamino and the rest of their friends. They were all set on trying out for football the second they stepped foot in middle school- and they were already the main bullies of McKinley. They were all cracking jokes and laughing boisterously about the little gay kid and black new girl- how she was his coverup of his obvious queer-like qualities.

Dave would never admit it, but he found Kurt so cute... "Wanna go mess with them?" he suggested, shaking the disgusting thoughts from his head.

Azimio and Matt smirked. "How about we get a slushie and dump it on him. Mess up the queer's makeup." The soon-to-be football players laughed.

That was the one odd thing about the McKinley schools. They had slushie machines. No one practically ever bought one because they pretty much sucked- unless they were going to throw it at someone.

The boys got a slushie and decided the Dave would be the one to do the honors. The chosen kid snuck up behind Kurt while his friends sat on the whole other side of the cafeteria. The oblivious boy continued rambling on to Mercedes about the latest in Summer fashion.

And then blue ice was soaking his hair and seeping into his Alexander McQueen ensemble.

Startled, Kurt's mouth fell open in a shocked gasp and Mercedes jumped up and backwards to avoid being splashed as well, her mouth open as well. The whole cafeteria fell quiet for one quick moment then burst into laughter.

"Fag," Dave whispered into Kurt's ear for good measure before joining in with the laughter, jogging back to high five his buddies.

Kurt was in complete and utter shock until Mercedes took his hand and pulled him up. They both ran from the cafeteria and into the first bathroom they came to, which was the girl's, and Kurt wasn't going to complain.

"I can't believe that jerk!" Mercedes said unhappily, taking some paper towels from the dispenser and helping to clean Kurt off.

He was beginning to shiver from the cold. "He's only the biggest jerk known to McKinley." He smiled slightly at the girl. "Thanks, Cedes. This is really nice of you, considering we just met."

Mercedes paused in her cleaning and gave Kurt a smile. "Well, I'm just nice like that."

Kurt threw his head back and laughed, grabbing some paper towels to assist her. "Well, this shirt is ruined. What a pity." He tsked lightly, staring at the water stains, frowning. "Ugh, what am I gonna tell my dad without informing him that I had been given a Slushie Facial?"

Mercedes raised an eyebrow. "Slushie Facial?" she questioned, confused.

"Yeah, that's what they call... this," he informed her, not quite so eloquently, gesturing to the obvious wetness of himself.

"Oh." She examined his hair. "I don't think there's really any way to save your hair," she informed him sadly, wiping away some of the more chunkier blue ice.

Kurt sighed heavily, touching his soaked hair delicately, wistfully. He continued to wipe off his face, noting that his coverup was completely ruined and he probably looked just like an albino.

Mercedes suddenly looked behind him and a smile lit up her face. "Hey, I've got an idea. Stand under the hand dryer."

Kurt raised an eyebrow. "It'd be like my own personal tornado," he said with a slight disgust.

Mercedes countered his eyebrow by raising one of her own. "Do you wanna be sticky and wet all day?" she inquired. "I didn't think so," she said after his silence.

"Fine," he relented and went over to the mounted automatic dryer. He crouched down slightly so he would be short enough and gestured for the girl to press the button.

And boy was it like the worst wind storm in all of history. Kurt's ears whistled with the load noise and he had to close his stinging eyes. He covered his ears and found himself holding his breath without his say so.

The thing went off a little while later and Kurt let out a thankful gust of air before drawing as much as could fit back in. "Never, _ever_, doing that again," he stated defiantly, leaving no room whatsoever for argument.

Mercedes placed a hand over her mouth, trying to conceal her obvious snickering as she took in Kurt's disheveled hair. "Gosh, Kurt... your hair..." she managed between fits of giggles.

Horrified by her reaction, he rushed over to the nearest mirror and looked at himself. He gaped and hurriedly tried to pat and finger-comb it back to normal, making little to no process whatsoever. He groaned lightly. "Cedes, why did I let you talk me into getting beneath that dyer?"

"Hey, you're dry now, aren't you?"

Well, yes, Kurt was indeed dry, but there was still a water stain on his shirt which needed a completely false but better-sounding lie to feed his dad besides the nasty truth.

_**Glee Time Warp**_

Kurt's shirt still had that darn wet stain on it, which was a sorrowful reminder of his dance with an evil slushie, when he got off the bus. Mercedes had thankfully, and without question, helped Kurt formulate a good enough excuse, that it was merely sweat from a really tough gym class- which was understandable because Kurt, grossly enough, always seemed to have overactive sweat glands; hopefully he'd grow out of it.

"Kurt?" Burt called from his place on the coach, checking to make sure it was indeed his son. He never did like leaving the door unlocked but he soon found out that his boy freaked out if he wiggled the knob and it didn't give in so, instead of knocking, he freaked out and had something close to a nervous breakdown.

"Yeah, Dad," Kurt replied, thinking this was perfect. If he just managed to keep his torso hidden by the couch which his dad was lying on, he could go downstairs, change, and he would never have to embarrass himself with overactive sweat glands.

"How was-" Burt cut himself off as Kurt came by the couch, trying to walk casually to the door that led to his room in the basement, obviously shorter than he had been leaving the house which made him snicker. "Have you shrunken, Kurt?" he asked, trying to maintain some seriousness in his voice.

Kurt paused, a small blush coloring his cheeks. "Uh, no," he replied, hesitant and unsure of what else better to say. He then proceed to run through his door, shutting it softly behind him, and down the stairs, knowing that, if he'd stayed another minute longer, his dad would have asked more questions that would require a lie to reply. He quickly ripped off the shirt- that had quickly turned stiff after drying- and put on the nearest shirt which was a large t-shirt of his dad's that he had worn to sleep in last night.

Burt frowned, knowing something must be wrong, and went to stand up and following his son when said son came right back through the door. He watched as Kurt plopped down into the lazy boy recliner and stare at _Deadliest Catch _on the TV- a show he often criticized but watched it anyway just because his dad liked it.

"How was your day at school, bud?" the dad asked hesitantly, unsure if he wanted to know what was up with Kurt but knowing that any good father should see if their son wanted to talk.

Kurt put a large smile on his face but it was mostly true because he could recall many great things about his day. "Oh, there's this new girl, Mercedes. We hit it off and, by hit it off, I mean it's like we were long lost twins. We're both going to audition for a part in the play for drama class," he rambled on excitedly.

Burt smiled, turning down the volume just a little on the TV. "A play, huh? What would that be?" he asked, feigning interest in his son's 'theater thing', picking up his coke and taking a long sip.

"Well," he clasped his hands together, "It's _Beauty and the Beast the Musical_. It mostly follows the movie but there's more singing and less animals and the people that play the enchanted furniture and such are just people wearing props." He bit his lip. "I'm going to audition for Belle."

The startled man choked on the fizzy drink and had a coughing fit for a minute.

"Are you okay, Dad?" Kurt asked, frowning in concern.

Burt finally stopped coughing and nodded. "Uh, yeah. Fine. Um... Belle? You sure?" he asked, hesitant to touch on this subject because it was so obviously related to _The Thing. _And _The Thing _wasn't something Burt liked to touch on; he was still trying to even come to terms with _The Thing _enough to actually say _The Word._

He nodded excitedly, smiling that smile that lit up the room. "She's well within my singing range and perfect for my ability of acting," he explained, fervent emotion filling his voice. "And Mercedes is going to audition for Madame de la Grande Bouche."

Confused, Burt's eyebrows scrunched together. "Uh, Madame de la- _what?_"

"The singing wardrobe."

"Oh," he dragged out, understanding. "Are you sure you don't wanna be... I don't know- the Beast or something?"

Kurt frowned, shaking his head in disgust. "Definitely not. Singing that deep, though possible for myself, isn't me doing my best. I think I'll sing _Home _for my audition and read the dialogue she shares between the Beast when she first enters the castle in search of her father. Could you help me?"

Burt sighed, almost inaudibly, but nodded. "Get ready and just tell me what to do."

_**Glee Time Warp**_

"Hey, Aunt Sue," Kurt spoke into the house phone, twirling the chord between his fingers.

Sue smiled, sitting down at her dining room table. "Pip Squeak," she greeted, as she had ever since she's known him because he really hasn't grown that much.

He rolled his eyes, leaning against the counter, choosing to ignore the name as he had done for the past two years when it had gone from cute to embarrassing. But, he did love Sue as if she really was his aunt so he dealt with it. "Crazy Cat Lady," he shot back, even when Sue didn't have any cats- but if you saw her hair, you'd know why he called her this.

"I've taught you well, Young Grasshopper," she said, sarcastically proud. "How's school?"

Kurt linked his arm with Mercedes who was standing beside him, waiting eagerly for Sue's answer. "Great. We're doing a play in drama class- _Beauty and the Beast_," he informed her. "And I was wondering if you could take a friend of mine, Mercedes, and me shopping."

Sue sighed, feigning annoyance with Kurt's insistent shopping trips, when she actually enjoyed taking the boy shopping. She also felt a jolt of shock and something close to happiness at the fact that he finally had a friend. "I guess... but what does _Beauty and the Beast _have to do with shopping?" She knew it was a stupid question because Kurt could turn anything into an excuse for a shopping trip.

"Must I answer such an obvious question?" Kurt asked rolling his eyes and giving Mercedes a thumbs up and a high five. "When's good for you?"

"Pushy, pushy. Let's try not to get impatient, now- it isn't a very endearing quality." Sue stood to grab her keys. "You and your friend had better be ready because I'll be there in ten minutes."

And Sue made good on that promise, but also the one to take Kurt and Mercedes shopping. Kurt ended up with an old-fashioned dress which hinted of the famous designer stylings of a certain Alexander McQueen and Sue, having much money from her fame as practically the best cheerleading coach in the world, generously bought Mercedes a dress for herself to try out in.

"Thank you so much, Aunt Sue," Kurt thanked reverently as Sue drove the two kids home. "You're the best."

Sue immediately brushed off the compliment. "You'd better not hope for special treatment when high school comes around. I refuse to treat you civilly just because I've known you for God knows how long," she threatened, as she always had, but she still to this day wasn't quite sure whether she meant it or not. She guessed she would simply have to wait until high school came around.

Kurt smiled, obviously thinking she was just kidding around. "Oh, yeah, you can torture me as much as you want," he joked right back, laughing along with Mercedes.

The kid had no idea what he was handing over the permission for.

_**Glee Time Warp**_

"Oh... my... GAGA!" Kurt squealed because, after having begged his dad to drop him off at school early so he could be the first one to see the casting list, he had found out that he had indeed gotten the part of Belle. He started doing a little dance that was 100% happiness and 0% talent, until he ran into a brick wall of flesh which stopped him in his tracks.

The brick wall of flesh immediately shoved him away, causing him to stumble and nearly fall straight onto his butt. Kurt looked up to find out the wall's identity and noted, to his annoyance, that it was one Dave Karofsky.

"Stay outta my way, fairy," Dave spat at the kid, pausing like he was silently demanding the smaller boy to move out of his way.

"I don't know what your problem is, but I'll bet it's hard to pronounce," Kurt said, the epitome of calm, cool, and collected, crossing his arms as he stepped towards the bully.

Dave became confused, which gave Kurt the opportunity to leave because he had the upper hand. He turned swiftly and walked away with his hips swaying to his own music because that was the only thing he played his life to- his very own, personalized, and bejeweled music.

**Author's Note: So... was it any good? I'm nervous, because I just know Sue is a bit OOC so... ugh. But, oh well. She's gonna have to live with being a little nicer than usual. Reviews are really nice!**


	3. I'll Cover You

**Author's Note: Kurt's lyrics are in bold, Mercedes' are italicized, and both are bold and italicized. Also, I'm not that great at writing Sue's personality as seen on Glee so I'm gonna do it my own way.**

It was Kurt's first day of middle school and he couldn't find anything that deemed good enough to be worn on such a joyous occasion. He would finally be leaving behind the continuous downs of elementary school and joining the drama-filled world of middle school with lockers and seven different classes and bells that signaled the ending and beginning of each of them. He was excited to say the least and his dad was a little worried because, well, shouldn't kids be nervous at least a little bit about going to a new school- and one with so many differences?

Burt had tried to insist that he drop Kurt off on his first day of school but Kurt had insisted otherwise, thinking on the inside of how embarrassing that would be, and he, as per usual, got his way. He knocked on Kurt's door and, at his son's permission, walked in and down the stairs.

"If you don't get a move on you won't make it to school on time," the father warned, watching as Kurt carefully rejected outfit after outfit.

"Too bad you don't know fashion or you could help in this time of need," Kurt grumbled lowly. "Oh my Gaga, why couldn't last night's outfit have worked today?" he fretted.

"Uh, why didn't last night's outfit work today?" he asked hesitantly, unsure of what else to do as he stood awkwardly at the foot of the steps.

"For obvious reasons," he replied simply, as if he expected the clueless father to know.

"Right, right," Burt agreed, because there was nothing else he could say and, if he questioned Kurt about it then they would be stuck down here forever. "Well, find something fast or I'll be forced to drive you to school," he threatened because, secretly, he knew that Kurt had declined for fear of being embarrassed by his dad.

That certainly got Kurt moving and he ended up picking out black skinny jeans that sparkled (Kurt's special touch), a skin-tight white shirt that buttoned together at his right shoulder, and a sparkly black vest to go on top. He grabbed his already-packed messenger bag that he'd been using for the majority of his school life and would continue to use until it lost it's charm.

"I'm leaving now, Dad," Kurt said as he topped the stairs, looking around and finding his dad sitting at the dining room table with a cup of coffee and the newspaper.

Burt looked up, trying to hide his frown of disapproval at all the sparkles. "Have a good day, bud," he said with a nod in his son's direction because he just wasn't a touchy type of person.

Kurt frowned sadly, feeling a little rejected, even if that was fairly stupid. He glanced self-consciously down at his outfit, wondering if his dad was repulsed by his outfit or maybe it was himself. His eyebrows scrunched together in confusion.

Burt glanced up to see that his son had stayed put instead of leaving. "Somethin' wrong?" he inquired, setting down his coffee cup.

"Uh... should I change?" he asked self-consciously, crossing his arms over his chest.

He shook his head slowly. "Erm... no, you look good. Now get to school," he said gruffly, looking back at his newspaper.

"Okay," he mumbled, a bit disbelievingly, hurrying out of the house. He walked in the direction of Mercedes' house because they had already agreed that they would walk in together.

Another reason why last night's outfit wasn't good enough was because it had been picked out absentmindedly and in a rush for he had been trying to help Mercedes, over the phone, with her own outfit. He didn't blame her though because he had felt honored that she had asked for his fashion advice.

"Hello there, Kurt," Mrs. Jones greeted as she opened the door, ushering me inside. "Are you hungry? I made pancakes," she offered.

Kurt smiled thankfully but shook his head. "No, thank you, Mrs. Jones," he declined. "I've already eaten."

She patted Kurt's back, smiling, because he was always such a sweet and polite boy. "Mercedes!" she called, her whole demeanor suddenly changing into stern mother. "You don't wanna be late for your first day of school!"

"Coming, Mom!" Mercedes' easily recognizable voice called from upstairs, the distance slightly muffling it. She suddenly appeared and took her sweet time strutting her stuff down the stairs.

"Oh, you look gorgeous, Hun!" Kurt exclaimed, feeling proud with himself for picking out the perfect outfit for his best friend.

"I know, don't I?" She smirked lightly, doing a little twirl. "I feel like Rihanna."

"You rock it better than Rihanna, Honey. _And_ you have a better voice," he said, linking arms with her.

"Alright, kids. Get along now and no detours," Mrs. Jones said sternly, ushering them out the door.

_**Glee Time Warp**_

"Choir tryouts are about to happen. Tell me you've signed up," Kurt demanded, meeting up with Mercedes as she played with the combination on her lock; she still couldn't get it on the first try. "I wouldn't know because I was the first one to sign the sheet. Are you still having trouble? Here." He swatted her hand away from the combination and expertly twisted it a few times; it easily slid open.

"Show off," she scoffed, secretly wondering how in the hell he'd gotten so fantastic at this in such a short time.

He shrugged nonchalantly. "Showing off is what I do best. Now answer the question."

"Do you even have to ask, White Boy? It's really a no-brainer- even for you." She winked lightly and giggled as he slapped her arm. She slid her binder into the backpack and linked her arm with the boy. "Let's get going."

"What are you going to sing? I've been thinking about this ever since the beginning of the summer and I just have to sing _I'll Cover You_ from _Rent_," Kurt explained, nervously shifting his bangs in that delicate way of his.

"Isn't that a duet?" Mercedes inquired, remembering from that one time she had sat down with Kurt to watch it.

He nodded his head, bit his lip for a moment, then stopped suddenly. "I was hoping you would sing Collin's part for me."

She smirked, tugging him forward to get his feet working once again. "Of course! Just, refresh me real quick on the lyrics and I'll follow your lead."

_**Glee Time Warp**_

"Now, we'll start off with Kurt Hummel, considering he's first on the sign up sheet," Mr. Lane announced looking up at the small group of kids that had shown up. "Kurt?"

Kurt stood up, bursting with confidence. "Actually, if you don't mind Mr. Lane, Mercedes and myself will be doing a duet."

Mr. Lane nodded his confirmation, stepping to the side to give Kurt and Mercedes their space. Kurt handed the sheet music to Bradly, the pianist, and took his place beside Mercedes, facing her.

"Ready?" he mouthed and she nodded. "Hit it," he said aloud.

_Live in my house  
I'll be your shelter  
Just pay me back  
with one thousand kisses  
Be my lover  
and I'll cover you_

**Open your door  
I'll be your tenant  
Don't got much baggage to lay at your feet  
But sweet kisses I've got to spare  
I'll be there and I'll cover you**

_**I think they meant it  
When they said you can't buy love  
Now I know you can rent it  
A new lease you are my love  
on life Be my life**_

Just slip me on  
I'll be your blanket  
Wherever whatever  
I'll be your coat

_You'll be my king  
and I'll be your castle_

**No you'll be my queen  
And I'll be your moat**

_**I think they meant it  
When they said you can't buy love  
Now I know you can rent it  
A new lease you are my love  
on life all my life**_

I've longed to discover  
Something as true as this is

**So, with a thousand sweet kisses**

_If you're cold and you're lonely_

**I'll cover you **

**With a thousand sweet kisses**

_You've got one nickel only_

**I'll cover you**

_With a thousand sweet kisses_

**When you're worn out and tired**

_I'll cover you_

_With a thousand sweet kisses_

**When you're heart has expired**

_I'll cover you_

_**Oh, lover**_

_**I'll cover you**_

_**Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah**_

_**Oh, lover**_

_**I'll cover you**_

The few people in the audience hesitantly applauded, seeing that the two singers had great voice but having never heard the song before and unsure of what exactly to think about the lyrics, and Mercedes and Kurt smiled, the girl's a bit more genuine than the latter's.

_**Glee Time Warp**_

"Look at those losers. Thinking they're big and buff and all that," Mercedes pointed out, gesturing towards the group of football players gathered on the field, practicing, because football training had begun sometime during the summer.

"That's because they _are _big and buff and all that in the minds of most of the kids in this school. But none of them will shine and most of them will end up doing drugs- mainly meth and steroids- and grow up to live alone and an alcoholic," Kurt said coolly, glancing only for a few seconds over at the football team, and man did he wish he hadn't because the quarterback was the most beautiful thing he'd ever laid eyes on.

He forced himself to look away, biting his lip as his cheeks flushed red with embarrassment. He tugged Mercedes along a little faster so they would pass the football players, trying to be nonchalant about it.

"But..." She bit her lip in a cute way, glancing back at the boys with something close to admiration in her eyes, allowing Kurt to almost drag her away. "You've gotta admit they're kinda cute." She giggled.

_No_, Kurt thought, _I can't really admit that..._

_**Glee Time Warp**_

Burt wasn't home when his son got there, which he had been warned of the previous night. The door was still left unlocked, because it still freaked him out. It was just one of those odd fears that you can't help and never tell anyone.

Kurt did lock up behind him, as his dad had instructed, and gingerly sat his bag next to the door that led to the basement. He would usually, upon returning from school, immediately head downstairs, put his bag away, and change into something more comfortable, but something was bothering him. He took a detour, heading to his dad's room.

Hesitantly, he pushed open the door, biting his lip against the emotions that filled him upon seeing the room his dad used to share with his momma. His eyes fell onto the dresser that had two, exactly two- no more, no less, drawers filled with absolutely nothing. He walked over to it with a tentative slowness like he was approaching some kind of beast three times his size. He brushed his fingers across the worn wood that had begun to collect a thin layer of dust. He glanced at his fingers before rubbing the dust away. He pulled open the top two drawers, still empty save for the beautiful perfume that still remained.

He sat down Indian style and took in a deep breath. If he closed his eyes, he could almost remember what it felt like, sitting in his momma's lap, her hands running gently through his hair, watching Disney movies. He could almost remember the warm hugs that he had found so much comfort in. He could almost remember assisting in the building of this very chest alongside his momma and dad, though he didn't do much considering how young he was.

Downstairs, behind the front door, stood Sue Sylvester, digging her spare set of keys to the Hummel household from the pocket of her track pants. She never bothered to knock because, for one, she had keys and she simply couldn't be bothered. She opened the door and frowned when she heard the eery quietness; surely Kurt was home- it was nearly three-thirty. Then she heard a soft voice.

"Hey, momma," Kurt spoke, his eyes closed, imagining that his dead mother was indeed with him- listening. "I'm not quite sure... _where _exactly you are... but I hope you're listening," he continued, unsure, completely oblivious to the woman in a red track suit standing to the right of the doorway, peeking in.

"I've been having some weird feelings lately. Like, maybe... I might like boys. … But that's totally impossible, right? I mean... boys and girls go together like a car engine; put together correctly and it runs smooth as melting butter, it fits, it works. Then boys liking boys... that's wrong, isn't it? Everyone says it is... So it must be like a broken engine? Okay, that simile didn't quite work out so well, but hopefully you see my point. Well... what should I do?" He finally risked peeking one eye open, glancing at the wardrobe in front of him, half expecting his momma's reassuring voice to whisper that answer to him, half knowing she never would.

As the silence drug on, Kurt felt like he would do one of two things: cry his eyes out or go crazy mad. Eventually, he chose the former, bowing his head slightly, resting it on the dresser, as he began to sob.

Sue wasn't really shocked. She'd had a feeling Kurt liked boys for, well, forever. The fact that she knew didn't make her any more inclined to go in there and comfort him when she knew she should, tell him it's okay to be gay, reassure him that she loved him and shit like that. She didn't know how to handle emotional crap like this so she avoided it, walked silently back to the living room, flipped on the television, turning it loud enough for Kurt to hear so he knew he was no longer alone in the house, and waited for Burt to return from work so they could watch the football game together.

_I'm trying to keep your promise, Elizabeth... okay? I'm trying and that's what matters, right? _Sue silently asked her long-dead friend. _You even said yourself this wouldn't be an easy promise to keep... and I'm beginning to realize that._

Kurt heard the television turn on and the tell-tall signs of ESPN. He hurriedly wiped away his tears and made sure that there was no signs of him ever entering this room left behind. Hesitantly, he reentered the living room and saw his Aunt Sue sitting on the couch.

"Oh, it's you," he said, some type of relief in his voice, seeing as it wasn't his dad. Sue never asked invading or personal questions.

Sue merely raised an eyebrow. "Oh, it's you," she mocked, rolling her eyes. "Where's Daddy Dearest?"

"Work. Where else would he be?" he asked, putting his hands on his hips. Most of the time he would just deal with Sue but, right now, he really didn't want to. "I have homework to do." He turned and quickly escaped to his basement.

"On the first day of school?" Sue's voice followed him downstairs. She had a point but Kurt couldn't be bothered to come up with a better excuse.

_**Glee Time Warp**_

The weeks began to blur together as Kurt got settled into the new 'Middle School' routine. He continued seeing The Quarterback occasionally during school hours or when he was practicing football after school but not often because he was in eighth grade but, for some reason, Kurt shared Home Economics with the jock and had learned that his name was Taylor. He will admit to having stayed after school once just to watch one of his practices from underneath the outdoor bleachers.

"Alright, class," Mrs. Sandra said, clapping her hands together to get her class's attention. "Today you all will be getting your first project of the semester. It's worth half your grade so I expect you'll do you absolute best." She smiled as half her class groaned in perfect harmony, bent behind her desk and pulled out a realistic baby doll. She set it down. "Welcome to Parenthood 101."

Kurt felt a rush of shame, sliding down a little in his stool. After he had finally come to terms with the fact that he may or may not sorta kinda have a crush on Taylor(okay, he really hadn't come to terms with it, whatever), he had researched what it meant to be gay. Some of it was okay but a lot of it was pretty degrading and hurtful. Also, you can't get a guy pregnant. Everyone expects for there to be a man and a woman, fall in love, get married, start a family. That's just how it was.

He looked over at Brittany, who sat at the table across from his. He attempted to check her out like he had with Taylor, but the sight of her developing chest and too-short skirt just wasn't appealing in a 'let's go have sex' kind of way- more like 'let's go shopping and hang out and get makeovers and mani/pedis'. Why wasn't it? He felt so confused.

"... And because of our outnumbered boy-to-girl ratio, Taylor and Kurt will be partners." Is what Kurt heard when he finally tuned back into his teacher's conversation.

"What!" he spluttered, looking in shock at Taylor, who was looking at him with those smoldering green eyes, a determined look on his beautiful face. He blushed, training his gaze on the teacher as she said, "Is there a problem, Kurt?"

He quickly shook his head. "N-no," he lied when, in all actuality, he wanted to run for the hills, screaming bloody murder.

**Author's Note: Reviews are appreciated!**


	4. Survival 101

**Author's Note: Just a little warning. Whenever this story starts dripping into Kurt's high school time it isn't going to be exactly like the show because, honestly, I can't be bothered to find every single line and event and put it in here. This is gonna be my thing and mine only. Now, read on.**

"Hey, shorty," Taylor drawled with that cute little British accent and to die for grin that showed off his cute dimple. He ruffled Kurt's hair.

Kurt couldn't find it in his inner diva to snap at him about touching his prized locks because he was still finding it hard to comprehend that his Crush, The Quarterback, was talking to him and had already given him a nickname. "H-hi," he stuttered, his voice raising in pitch. His cheeks flushed red and he decided to try cracking a joke in order to cover up his embarrassment. "I'm absolutely clueless in the diaper-changing department so you're gonna have to change her diapers."

"Joyous days ahead," he said sarcastically, clasping his hands together. "Seems I'm already the girl of this relationship."

That got Kurt blushing once again because, whether intended or not, Taylor had just implied that they were in a relationship. But he was only joking, right? They were only interacting because of a school project. Purely professional.

Kurt was having a hard time staying professional...

"Congratulations!" The teacher had finally got to their table. "It's a girl!" she sing-songed, way too happy for a teacher, handed Kurt his daughter, wrapped in a pink blanket.

The other boy whistled lowly. "I take back what I said about being the girl 'cuz I really hope you popped that sucker out." His face scrunched up in imaginary pain wincing.

Kurt couldn't help but laugh at the absurdity of either of them "popping out" a baby. He looked down at their daughter and felt an overwhelming onslaught of love for the doll. "She's beautiful," he murmured, smiling.

"Yes you are."

Kurt's head shot up so fast he nearly gave himself whiplash. "What?" he asked because surely he had heard Taylor wrong.

The handsome teenager stood up from his seat and came very close to Kurt. "I said you're beautiful." His fingers tickled Kurt's cheek.

He giggled, blushing softly and looking down at the baby to get away from his intense gaze. He was falling, hard and fast.

_**Glee Time Warp**_

"Hey, Dad," Kurt spoke into Taylor's home phone. "I'm at a friend's house to work on a project for school," he explained, twirling the chord between his fingers, feeling the other boy's eyes on him from the living room, looking down at the granite counter self-consciously.

"What kind of project?" he asked, sounding like he had wanted to ask some other question but had decided not to.

"Um, we have to take care of a baby for two weeks. You know, changing the diaper, feeding it, waking up to take care of it in the middle of the night... stuff like that. We're also working on parenting skills so I'll have to stay the night... if that's okay with you," he explained.

"Are her parents there?" Burt asked, because any father would, although he had little to worry about considering he was about ninety percent sure his son was gay. He was still getting used to the fact but he had been getting used to it since he was three- he had made it pretty far.

"Um... it's a guy. And his parents are home," he rushed, his cheeks burning with a blush, wondering if his dad could read between the lines and just tell that he was gay. What would he do then? Kick him out? Send him somewhere that would change him? Hate him? He didn't want to find out.

Surprisingly, the dad kept his cool, because there was still that ten percent chance his boy was actually interested in girls, and he had never given any confirmation of the wordy sort. He didn't want to assume anything and make his son angry. "Alright. Have fun."

Kurt smiled, relieved. "Thanks, Dad. Be home tomorrow sometime." They said goodbye and Kurt hung up. He went to sit back down beside Taylor, who was examining the baby like it was a new lifeform that had just landed on his couch that he was afraid to touch but he really wanted to.

Kurt couldn't help the giggle that escaped him before plopping down onto the soft couch. "She isn't going to bite you... but I wouldn't say the same for that thing. What is it exactly?" he asked, picking up their child and pointing a wary finger at a lump of brown... _something_... on the floor.

"Aw, c'mon!" he said, whining like a five-year-old, which was oddly cute. "Mr. Fuzzles couldn't hurt a fly!" He hopped up to grab his dog and brought him to the couch.

"Mr. Fuzzles?" he asked, raising an eyebrow disbelievingly. "What are you, five?" he inquired, leaning as far away from the thing as he could get.

"I was when I got him!" Taylor defended, stroking the dog's fur that was so long it completely covered his face and legs, making him look like a brown wig. "And the name kinda... stuck. C'mon, pet him. He's really sweet and clean beneath this mess." He grabbed Kurt's hand with such a gentleness and coaxed it through the fur. "He won't bite, I promise," he whispered as Kurt still resisted.

Kurt was in total shock at how sweet Taylor was being, which is the only way he allowed his hand to be ran through the dog's fur. It was actually rather soft, if he was being truthful, and Mr. Fuzzles was really sweet, gently licking his hand. He might just be falling in love with this dog.

"He... he is... pretty sweet," Kurt admitted, reluctant to say differently seeing as he had been convinced that he would bite him early. "Can I... can I hold him?"

Taylor smiled and nodded. "Go 'head. He loves it if you put him on his back and scratch his stomach."

The smaller boy did just that, laughing when the dog's back leg went haywire when he scratched this one spot on his stomach, panting happily. "He's precious!" he whispered/yelled, caressing the puppies face.

The other boy laughed triumphantly. "Didn't I tell ya?" He rolled his eyes then saddled up closer to Kurt, their daughter in his lap. "We've still gotta think up a name. It's gotta be totally bad ass."

"Our daughter's name will not be bad ass. I like the old-fashioned names that are no longer being used. Like... Rosalie. Or Alice. Something of the sort," he said, rambling because of the boy's close proximity. He felt so confused because his brain was warring with his heart over whether liking a boy was wrong or right. His brain reminded him of how many times he had been called nasty names(that he had finally thought to look up the definition to and later wished he hadn't) and his heart reminded him about Rachel's dads(she was always talking about them and how happy they were). But his brain also screamed, _"THINK ABOUT YOUR DAD!" _which always got him _every single fucking time_.

Kurt shook his head, scooting away from Taylor and farther down the couch.

"You totally stole those names from Twilight, Princess," Taylor pointed out with an amused smirk.

Kurt's single eyebrow shot up. "I should slap that smirk right off your face." At the boy's confused expression, he leaned closer and elaborated, "You knew they were from Twilight, didn't you?"

"Goddammit," he swore softly, snapping his fingers, frowning at getting caught. "I only watched it once, ya know... with my cousin..." he said, sounding much more defensive for him to have been telling the truth.

Kurt smirked. "And Alexander McQueen didn't make this knee-length sweater," he shot back.

Taylor looked even more confused. "Um... did he?"

"Yes, he did. And I'm offended you must even ask such a stupid question."

"Whoa, kitty's got claws."

"Don't call me kitty."

"I think I just did."

"Well-" Kurt was cut off by Taylor's lips, sliding easily on his own, and every thought left his mind. He didn't have a single idea of what to do, so his arms hung limply in his lap, feeling quite awkward, and let Taylor lead the waltz. His lips merely mimicked.

Just as the dominant boy was sensually licking Kurt's bottom lip, a high-pitched whine emitted from his lap, followed quickly by an obnoxious sobbing. Both broke apart to look down at their daughter, Taylor with fearful eyes and Kurt, though he was freaking out on the inside, looked like the epitome of calm, no matter how jumbled up his head was after that amazing, but utterly unexpected, kiss.

Calmly, Kurt picked up the baby and grabbed the ring of keys their teacher had given them, each with their own label; food, burp, sleep, diaper-change. He first tried the food one, inserting it in the baby's back, and she immediately calmed down, cooed softly, and went silent.

He smiled down at their daughter. "I like Annabel," he murmured, like she was actually falling asleep in his arms as he rocked her.

Taylor released a low breath, like he'd been holding it since the crying had started. "Yeah, Annabel's pretty bad ass." He slung his arm casually around Kurt.

The boy being subjected to the torture of the sexiness that is Taylor Hann tried not too think to much about everything that had just transpired. Like the kiss. And the arm around his shoulders. And the close proximity. And the lips on his own. And the gentle hands taking Annabel and placing her in the baby car seat sitting on the coffee table. And the same hands pushing him to lie back on the couch. And the making out until Taylor's mom got hom...

_When exactly had Annabel started to cry again?_

Both boys started freaking when they finally noticed Annabel's impatient cry. Taylor was the first to get her, not entirely certain which key to use so he just put in a random one, which turned out to be sleep. He sighed in frustration.

"She needs to be burped," Kurt pointed out, remembering that they'd just fed her, at the same time Jenny Hann, Taylor's mom, asked, "What's going on?" as she walked into the living room.

Taylor managed to put in the burping key and quiet the baby down before turning to his mom. "Uh, project for home ec," he explained. "Parenting 101."

_I need to be taking Survival 101_, Kurt thought gravely, regretting that he'd just fully made out with a boy. _Oh, Gaga, what would my dad say if he found out?_ He shook that thoughts from his head.

"Oh." Mrs. Hann nodded in understanding. "Who's your friend?" she asked.

She reminded Kurt of Bree Van de Kamp-Hodge from Desperate Housewives. The one that looks like the perfect housewife, mother, neighbor, and friend when, on the inside, is a damaged, imperfect, woman that would stop at nothing to protect her family. How ironic- Bree's son, much like Mrs. Hann's, was also homosexual. He wasn't sure whether to laugh or fear the physical similarities- maybe Mrs. Hann was also a housewife and had her own secrets. That would be way too creepy.

"Kurt Hummel. We've been assigned to be partners for this project. He's gonna stay the night, kay?" he explained, sounding more like he'd demanded that Kurt stay the night instead of asked.

"Of course!" she immediately agreed, smiling at the smaller boy. "You can call me Jenny or Mrs. Hann, whichever you prefer. Would you boy's like some snacks?" She half-turned back to the kitchen.

Kurt smiled appreciatively. "Thanks, Mrs. Hann."

"Thanks, Mom," Taylor said a few seconds after the other boy, walking over to quickly hug his mother. He returned to the couch.

"No problem," she replied, breezily moving back into the kitchen.

Taylor stared at Annabel for a few minutes while Kurt looked at him, wondering what to say that would break the awkwardness he felt so clearly. "Um... did you mean it?" he asked softly.

"What?" the other boy inquired, looking away from the baby.

"Uh... um, never mind." He blushed and looked down at a barely visible stain on the couch.

"Ah, you mean the kiss," he breathed knowingly. "Of course I meant it. I would never kiss someone I didn't like. And I really, _really_," he caressed the smaller boy's cheek, "like you, Kurt Hummel."

It took everything in Kurt not to swoon like a girl. But he did blush and bite his bottom lip which was probably just as bad.

"Wanna watch a movie?" Taylor suggested, smiling in a way that made Kurt's heart flutter as he nodded. He stood up and walked over to the TV, crouching down to open up the glass case it sat on that held all the DVDs. "How about a Disney movie? I haven't seen Aladdin in _forever_." He held up the DVD.

Kurt smiled brightly. "Aladdin is my favorite Disney movie! Though it couldn't possibly be more cliched. You know, with the whole damsel in distress thing. I mean, when does that ever happen in real life."

"That's the beauty of fiction. It can be anything that can never be," the jock said in a mysteriously sexy way, giving Kurt a grin he could only describe as wolfish, before popping open the case and setting everything up.

Mrs. Hann walked in just then, holding a plate of chips, cheese dip, and salsa. She set them down on the coffee table. "Sorry it took so long. Your father called saying that he won't be home for dinner," she informed her son like it was an every day occurrence.

"'Kay, Mom," he replied, grabbing the correct remote and returning to the couch.

The mother left, saying something about working on her novel and only to disturb her if someone's dying. She entered her makeshift office, clicking the lock securely behind her.

"You mom's an author?" Kurt inquired curiously as the previews rolled onto the screen.

"She writes," Taylor corrected. "And she's been writing the same novel since I can remember- which was when I was... five, I think." He glanced at Annabel, who had been placed back in her carrier, and carelessly grabbed her foot(because she was just a doll, right?) and she immediately began to cry.

Kurt quickly snatched the baby from him, settling her right-side-up. "Babies aren't meant to be held by their feet, idiot! If you had been holding an actual baby you could have possibly dislocated her foot!" he informed him frantically.

Taylor held up his hands in surrender. "My bad! I'm sorry, baby." He wrapped an arm around Kurt's shoulders, leaning over his lap so he could look up at the younger boy. "Very," he glanced down, at Kurt's lap, and kissed his thigh, moving up, dangerously close to where he had imagined Taylor's mouth so many times but now that it was happening he didn't know what to do, "sorry." He finally placed a kiss _right there_.

Kurt wasn't ready at all for doing any of that... _gay stuff_... and he didn't even know for sure if he even did like boys... or at least he kept telling himself that... so he was glad when Taylor backed off and simply watched the movie, sitting very close to Kurt. He wasn't ready for this, he knew, but he couldn't help falling under Taylor's love spell.

Little did he know, it was just that- a spell, and nothing more.

_**Glee Time Warp**_

Kurt and Taylor didn't make out four days afterward, because the younger boy was far too scared to keep it going or initiate. He wasn't ready- _"THINK OF YOUR DAD!"- _no, he wasn't gay. But the temptation was beginning to be far too much and he finally decided that, tonight, when they were sprawled out on Taylor's Queen Sized bed, he would make a move, forgetting the consequences and how wrong it was.

Kurt was already in Taylor's room, tucking in Annabel in her little makeshift crib beside the bed so that her crying would be heard and wake the boys up. Taylor was in the connected bathroom, showering, and the younger boy was trying so hard to keep images of him, water dripping down his perfectly toned, naked body, out of his head.

"I hope you'll never have so much trouble with boys when you grow up," he spoke softly to Annabel. "Or girls. I won't judge you," he added as an afterthought. He then snorted at himself. He was talking to a doll like it was actually going to grow up some day. Holy Gaga...

Kurt slid off his silky pajama top, feeling suddenly self-conscious. He hoped he didn't look as flabby as he did when he looked in the bathroom mirror after his own shower earlier. He let it fall off his right arm and down into a pile of light blue on the floor at his feet. He pulled himself up on the humongous bed, crawling to the center, where he laid on his back. Merely thinking about making out with a guy he really liked was totally driving him crazy with nervousness- and turning him on a bit.

_They would keep they're pants on, _Kurt thought as a way of setting limits.

That was broken the second Taylor walked out of the bathroom with only a towel wrapped around his waist and he said, "Forgot my clothes out here," but he never did put his clothes on, loosing the towel in fact as Kurt lost his pants...

And Kurt wasn't ready when, at the exact same time, he completely was.

_**Glee Time Warp**_

Kurt couldn't look his dad in the eyes when he got home the next day, because he was pretty sure he could read the sex and shame on his face. He hadn't been ready last night to go as far as they did and now he regretted it but Taylor had also said, afterward, that he loved him, and that made things a little better but, at the same time, nothing was any better. It was an odd mix.

Burt and Sue were watching a football game anyway, so it was easy to slip inside, call out saying it was indeed Kurt, and hurry downstairs. He wondered why their father-son relationship was slowly deteriorating and why his aunt was avoiding him like the black plague. He wondered if, somehow, they had found out and they were completely and utterly ashamed of him, disgusted by him.

He couldn't possibly face Taylor again but he really wanted to and do exactly what they did last night, if not more.

He placed Annabel's carrier down on his bed, because it was his turn to go two days with their daughter, then Taylor would come over and spend the night. He stroked the little hair she had, which was surprisingly soft, then went to put up the few clothes he had taken to Taylor's, because he couldn't possibly have them get wrinkly, though he would iron them anyway. He glanced in the mirror after hanging up his outfits and gaped at the little purple bruise-like thing in the crook of his neck, which only reminded him of the shameful thing he did last night and how he had almost lost his v-card.

Kurt groaned, falling back onto the couch which had been conveniently placed behind him, so he wouldn't fall straight on his butt and dirty his light green jeans. Why must he be gay? Why couldn't he be straight and make everything so much easier?

Back in the living room, it was half time during the football game and Burt had just downed the last of his first beer. "I'm gonna get another. Sure you don't want one?" he asked, looking at Sue, who was still wearing her track suit because she had come here straight from her job at the high school.

"Daddeo. How 'bout you sit back down." She gestured back to the couch, still looking at the meaningless commercial playing on the TV. It was now or never.

Burt frowned, confused, but plopped back down onto the couch. "What?"

"Kurt's gay. And so far in denial he's swimming in it. And he's swimming down deep without a snorkel. So deep his head will soon implode," she deadpanned.

**Author's Note: Reviews are awesome!**


End file.
